


Bedtime

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns





	Bedtime

Tamora glanced down, smirking at the tiny person currently snuggled into her side. He was clearly fighting to keep his eyes open as he shifted slightly, burying his face into her ribcage. She gently nudged her husband, causing him to look up at her.

“If you’re that tired, go to bed,” she said.

“No,” he replied, returning to his earlier position and wrapping his arms around her middle.

“Felix, you’re falling asleep out here,” she chuckled.

“Am not,” he mumbled.

“Are too,” she teased. “Come on, just go to bed.”

“Not without you,” he said. 

“What?” she replied, a bit surprised by his answer.

“I don’t wanna go to bed until you do,” he said. “I’d rather fall asleep out here with you than in that big bed all by myself.”

“Felix,” she chuckled softly. They had been married for some time now, but she often still found herself taken back by his sincerity. “That’s sweet, but you need to go to bed.”

A few seconds passed without a reply. She looked down and saw that he had dozed off, breathing deeply. With a shake of her head and a sigh, she scooped him up into her arms.

“Fine. You win,” she said to herself as she stood from the couch and walked into their bedroom. Felix nuzzled into her shoulder, smiling to himself at his victory.

Tamora crawled under the covers, holding Felix close as she settled them into bed. His head rested beneath her chin, and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her near. Nestling into her embrace, he sighed contentedly.

“I hope you’re happy,” Tamora said.

Felix gave a sleepy giggle, pressing a soft kiss to her chest.

“I love you, Tammy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she replied. 

She couldn’t believe she had been worn down so easily; back when they had first met, she never would have given in so quickly. But he had that effect on her. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was considerably softer now thanks to Felix.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
